


Sherlolly

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Just a little fun, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: What's in a name?  A little Mary and Molly lunchtime laugh.





	

“…and then Rogaline started whining about the unfairness of having to work a double when obviously…”  
“I’m sorry, who?”  
Molly and Mary were sitting in Molly’s office at Barts. Mary had texted earlier that day and suggested lunch and Molly, who’d been having a bit of a boring day anyway, jumped at the chance for some company.   
Now Mary looked at her, mid-sentence, trying to figure out what the brunette pathologist didn’t understand about the conversation.  
“Pauline and Roger? The two techs at the clinic?”  
Molly waved her fork. “Yeah, but you didn’t say Pauling and Roger.”  
Mary’s eyes widened. “Oh! Rogaline?”  
“Yeah! What does that even mean?”  
“I told you those two were shagging even though they think nobody in the office knows, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well some of the girls have taken to calling them Rogaline and I guess it just stuck.” Her head tilted at Molly’s still blank stare. “You’ve never heard of that? The mismatch of names of people together? Like Brangalina or Bennifer?”  
Molly blinked. And then blinked again. “Like…couples?”  
“Oh my God Molly, how have you never heard of this?” Mary waved her hand excitedly, a crisp still in hand. “One takes the names of couples and mushes their names together.”  
Molly took a bit of her salad, mulling over what Mary had told her. She wasn’t very much up on entertainment gossip, crap telly being her only friend and not really getting a change to read the periodicals on her time off.   
“Like Donoson…no wait, that’s horrid. Sallip? Really is that any better?  
Mary’s eyes widened in glee at Molly’s mashing of Donovan and Anderson’s names. “Oh yes…that’s brilliant!” her voice came out in almost a hushed tone. “Wait…who else can we do?”  
The pathologist thought. “Well, Greg isn’t dating anyone at the moment, so he’s out. Mrs. Hudson is between beaus.” She grinned. “Mycroft and his assistant?”  
“Anthea? Molly Hooper, do you know something I don’t?”  
“No, but…” She thought as she speared another piece of lettuce. “Mythea?”  
Mary choked on her drink, her eyes watering as she coughed. Alarmed, Molly half stood up to clap her on the back but Mary waved her away.   
“That is bloody brilliant!” she wheezed when she finally stopped coughing. “Who else?”  
The two women spent the next fifteen minutes making up names for random people in the hospital and the clinic, lunch half-forgotten as the made-up names became more ridiculous. They were both laughing so hard tears were streaming down Mary’s face.   
Molly’s eyes lit up and she laughed. “Wait! Warstan.”  
Mary choked again, laughter bubbling out unbidden. “What?”  
“You can’t mesh your and John’s first names, they’re both too short, you’d end up with Jory or Mahn which just sounds horrid. So, last names, Morstan and Watson. Warstan.”  
“I love it!” Mary laughed in delight. “Married or not, I’m going to start calling us that now. John won’t know what the hell is happening.”   
Her laughter cut off and she stared at Molly with a calculated look. Molly’s eyes immediately widened in alarm.  
“No…No…don’t you dare.”  
“Hmmm…no that doesn’t make sense.” Mary muttered.   
“Mary, stop.”  
“Better but still not quite…”  
“Mary,” Molly warned as Mary’s eyes suddenly lit up mischievously.   
“Sherlolly!” she announced triumphantly. Molly’s eyes widened and her face pinked a bit.   
“That’s…no!”  
“Yes! It’s perfect! It even sounds sweet and fluffy with an edge of something else. Just like you two.”  
“No…but we’re not…that is to say, I’m not….” Molly tried to stammer out but Mary wasn’t having any of it. She sat back in her seat, one hand resting on her still very pregnant belly.  
“Nope. That’s it. I’m calling you Sherlolly from now on.”  
“Who’s hiding lollies?” the voice came from the doorway. Mary burst into laughter as Molly’s face reddened. From the doorway, Sherlock looked at the two women with some amount of confusion.   
“Mary, is this one of those cravings? I’ve read up on them.” He said, causing Mary to laugh even harder, her eyes streaming with tears, both hands over her stomach. Molly covered her face with her hands, wishing she could sink into the ground.   
Sherlock took both women in and promptly decided it wasn’t worth knowing. He looked back at his phone, dismissing the laughter.   
“Molly, have you begun Mr. Palmer yet?” he asked as he headed back into the lab. Molly scrambled up from her seat, throwing a stern look at the still laughing Mary.  
“I detest you at the moment.”  
“No you don’t.” Mary answered still giggling. “Go. Have your Sherlolly moment.” She broke off into peals of laughter again as Molly threw her one last stern glance before hurrying off to assist Sherlock in his questions.

 

John was home when Mary walked into the flat.   
“How was lunch?”   
“Amusing.”  
“Good. Oh, Sherlock texted me and said you were having an odd craving, so I picked up some cherry iced lollies on the way home.”  
For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why in the world his wife suddenly started bursting with laughter.


End file.
